The Cromwell Initiative
by ClockworkOj
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is not just the heir of the fourth and the jinchuiki of the Kyuubi. Delving deeper into the scroll of sealing, he finds his true heratige
1. Chapter 1

**The Cromwell Initiative**

**Failing his ninja graduation for the third time, Naruto is tricked into stealing the Hidden Scroll for his 'Make up Test' by Mizuki. Managing to learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu in an hour, Naruto looks further into the scroll finding an odd seal inscribed in a dead language.**

**This is a Naruto/Hellsing crossover.**

**Kyuubi will only LOOK like a certain blonde shark from bleach.**

**Naruto will be dark, un-careing, and hateful, but not evil.**

**Legal notice of not owning Naruto, Hellsing, or Bleach**

Wiping of some sweat from his brow, young Naruto Uzumaki grins happily. "That was pretty easy, only took me an hour to learn that Jutsu, it took me a day and a half to learn the henge." Leaning down to the large scroll, Naruto unrolls it further. "I've got another couple of hours until Mizuki-sensei should show up, so lets see what else this thing has in it."

A strangely glowing seal catches Naruto's eye. "What's this?" Taking a good look at the seal, Naruto notices the strange symbols surrounding the star in the center, and the even odder looking language around the outer edge. The longer he looks upon the sigials, the more they seem to be familiar to him. Slowly, almost hypnoticly, his hand comes closer and closer to the seal. And like a beacon sensing his flesh, the seal starts to pulsate.

Naruto's sky blue eyes cloud over and unknown to him at the moment, started turning to an eery blood red with ink black sclera. His hair once a spiky sun kissed blonde starts to straighten and darken. Before his skin touched the strange seal, Naruto's voice cracked out in a crackled monotone. "Hells Gate Arrested, Gott Mit Uns, And Shine Heaven Now... HELLSING!"

**(Line Break)**

Iruka Umino raced to where he last felt the familiar signature of his surrogate little brother Naruto Uzumaki. Following him was his friend and fellow teacher Mizuki. "I cant believe that Naruto would betray the Village, I wont believe it!" Mizuki turns to his 'friend' and gives him a comforting glance. "I'm sure it's just a prank Iruka, we just have to find him before the Anbu do so we can think of some way to get him out of this."

"You're right Mizuki, but we have to hurry, there's no telling WHAT is in that scroll!" As Iruka leaps ahead, Mizuki's comforting look turns to a sneer. "Oh, I know EXACTLY what is in that scroll Iruka, and as soon as I kill you and the Kyuubi brat Orochimaru-sama will reward me handsomely!"

**(Line Break)**

As the Cromwell Mark burned into the skin of his hand, multiple amounts of control seals placed on Naruto's body started to fail. Naruto screamed in utter agony as his bones broke and re knitted themselves over and over again along with his muscles ripping and tearing as they too rebuilt themselves as the seals that stunted his growth and kept him weak where destroyed.

Blood poured from his eyes, ears and mouth as the seals that kept him stupid and slow burned away, and synapses in his brain rewired themselves. Soon the pain grew to be to much for him and he dropped into his sub conscious.

"Oh Naruto...please...please remember me...sniff.." Mustering the strength to open an eye, Naruto spy's a beautiful woman holding vigil over his side gently nuzzling his hand to the silky smooth skin of her face. As his vision clears, he takes in her total form, Moca colored skin with no hint of flaws anywhere, large supple breasts topped with dark brown nipples, soft plump lips, deep sea green slit pupil eyes alined with thick blond lashes, and messy corn silk blonde hair done up in three long pony tails.

Naruto's face tints a light pink as he quickly looks away from the goddess in front of him. "W-Where am...I? W-Who...are...you..?" The strangely beautiful woman yelps happily hearing his hoarse whisper. "Oh thank Kami your ok!" Naruto's light blush darkens greatly as the strange woman grasps his body and pulls him into her marshmallow like cleavage.

"I thought I'd never SEE you again after that Monkey loving BASTARD sealed your true self away!" For the life of him, Naruto didn't know what the hell this woman was talking about, but slowly and surely fragments of memory's seemed to filter into his head as the woman stroked his hair in a soft and loving way.

"Y-You...never answered my question..." The woman reluctantly lets go, and strangely enough starts to shiver in what seems to be fear. "I...am the...the reason why your life is so horrible...the..the reason you have never known the love of your parents." Her sea green eyes stare up at him, brimming with unspent tears. "I am...the Kyuubi no Yoko."

(**Line Break)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi feels something that he has not felt for a very long time, abject fear. "This...this is not good." Each and every monitoring seal he had to monitor Naruto erupted into flames, and at the same time, a seal he prayed would never activate started to pulsate with a sickly red color. "Oh lord no...not that.."

**(Line Break)**

Kashina Hatake had three great regrets in her lonely life. The first was the death of her team mate Obito Uchiha, the second was the loss of her sensei Minato Namikaze, and the last was not being there to stop the third from sealing the memories of the love of her life Naruto Namikaze. At first she believed the lie she and Anko were told about him needing to have the seals, to 'protect him' where the words the Sandame told them.

Sadly it was anything but that. Before the sealing, Naruto was high chunin level at the age of 6, and any attempts on his life were cut to a short and violent end. After the sealing, he was regulated to the levels of a civilian child, and the attacks tripled in strength and ferocity.

The worst of it all, was the fact that Naruto forgot her and Anko. The day after he was sealed by the Hokage, Anko and her went to Naruto's hospital room to try and cheer him up. Naruto tensed up and called for the hokage thinking that the two where another pair of attackers. The treatment was enough to turn Anko from a fun loving if slightly crazy friend, into a cold and heartless psycho and push Kashina deeper into Anbu, but try as they might, each of them couldn't forget the dark haired boy with the strangely beautiful eyes.

**(Line Break)**

Iruka and Mizuki land in the clearing that Naruto's chakra signature emanated from. Seeing his surrogate little brother writhing in agony for some reason, Iruka runs to the side of Naruto. "Mizuki! We need to find a Medic Nin, Quickly!" Mizuki chuckles darkly as he unlatches a giant windmill shuriken from his back.

"Oh, don't worry about that Iruka. The little BASTARD wont live long enough to need a Medic, infact, NEITHER WILL YOU!" With an insane grin on his face, Mizuki launches the weapon at Naruto. With seconds to spare, Iruka puts himself in front of the shuriken. The razor sharp edge of the blade slices through Iruka's neck like a hot knife through butter.

Blood splashes against a now still Naruto along with the mark on his hand. "Now you DIE Kyuubi brat!" As a gleeful Mizuki prepares to behead Naruto, a pulse of energy emanates from the mark stopping him in his tracks. "W-What the hell?" The blood from Iruka's lifeless body that was pooling on the forest floor, is suddenly absorbed into Naruto's body.

A feeling of sheer terror fills the glade as Naruto wearily got to his feet. Gone was his ugly, day glow orange track suit, in it's place was a full bodied black leather straight jacket. Naruto's height had changed as well were he once was a shrimpy four foot eleven, he now stood at a respectable six feet. A petrified Mizuki stood transfixed as the monster in front of him stood tall. The only sound in the entire forest was the raspy breathing of the black clad teen.

"You...killed...Iruka..." Mizuki's last shreds of sanity screamed at him to flee from the source of the cracking voice. "So what if I did! I'll...I'll KILL YOU TOO, KYUUBI!" Mizuki launched the shuriken at the teen, Naruto only stood there allowing the blade to sink into his flesh, Looking down at the blade jutting from his chest, Naruto only chuckles again. "I guess it's my turn then."

After ripping out the weapon, Naruto only raises his hand. "Cromwell Initiative, releasing level one."

**(Line Break)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived at the scene of the energy pulse to find the desiccated remains of two male body's, and not a drop of blood. A purple haired Anbu wearing a snake mask whistles softly while a silver haired Anbu wearing a dog mask picks up the scroll. "Hokage-sama, we've found the scroll, but no sign of Naruto anywhere."

Sarutobi growls slightly. "I don't care what you have to do, Find tha-" A lyrical feminine sounding laughter erupts from the shadows surrounding the elderly leader and the two Anbu. "Zuch rage, ju vould zink he lost zomezink important~" The three nin stiffen at the strangely accented voice. "Oh Rip, come now, teasing the nin-gen is just not cricket."

Three forms walk out from the inky blackness of the forest, A slenderly built woman with ankle length ink black hair wearing a form fitting blue suit and large spectacles, A rather large chested short haired blond girl wearing a short skirted tan uniform, and a very tall amazonian blond woman wearing a large collared tan over coat. The silent amazon was holding the recently transformed Naruto in her arms.

The raven haired woman turned to the Hokage and smiled a very dangerous smile. "Guten tag Herr Sarutobi, Ju hav been VERY naughty trying to keep our masta from his destiny unt his heritage."

**Harem**

**Seras Victoria**

**Rip Van Winkle**

**Fem Captain**

**Fem Schrodinger**

**Fem Anderson**

**Fem Kakashi**

**Anko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tinker, Tailor, Solider, Sailor**

With a sharp intake of breath, Iruka bolts up into a seated position. Utter blackness is the only thing greeting his eyes. "Where am I?" Darkness surrounded him on all sides, fumbling along a dank pathway, Iruka slowly made his way to a growing source of light.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Met with only the echoing sound of his own voice, Iruka trudged along. Slowly the strange passage started to give way, and light started to seep in. As he reached the end of the tunnel Iruka had to shield his eyes at the surge of red light, "Where in Kami's name AM I?"

"I'm not sure Kami even knows I exist anymore." Turning to the sound of the strangely familiar voice, Iruka spy's a young man seated on a bench softly stroking the hair of a dark skinned woman lying with her head in his lap. "Who are you, what is all this?" The young man chuckles bitterly as the woman softly nuzzles into his lap with a contented purr. "Forgotten me already Iruka-sensei?" Iruka takes a step back in alarm. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto smirks softly. "In the flesh...so to speak." Iruka takes a tentative step towards his surrogate brother, "Naruto...where are we? What's going on?" Naruto only looks down to the strange woman and gently brushes away a stray strand of hair.

"Think back for a second Iruka-Sensei, what's the last thing you remember?" Iruka's face contorts in concentration for a moment. "Let's see...Mizuki and I landed in the clearing you took the scroll to, and...you were screaming..." Iruka's face turns ashen.

"M-Mizuki, he...he screamed something and threw a shrunken at you and I..." He looks up to Naruto, "Am...Am I...dead?" Naruto only nods sadly. "The weapon sliced open your neck, almost to the bone. If it helps any, you died quickly."

'Why that...little..brat..' Slightly angered by Naruto's seemingly uncaring attitude, Iruka growls slightly as a tick mark steadily grows on his forehead while Naruto only gently strokes the woman's hair.

**(Line Break)**

Walking into the hokage's office, the Captain gently sets Naruto down on a couch while Sarutobi sits behind his desk. "To be perfectly honest, I had hoped to never see any of your kind." Seras giggles in a evil sounding tone." You and your predecessors new of the accords, but you broke your word." Sarutobi sighs before hitting an unseen seal on his desk sealing the room from any and all eavesdropping.

Inu and Hebi look to their hokage in confusion. "Hokage-sama, what is she-" Sarutobi glares at the two kunoichi anbu. "What you two are about to hear is considered a triple s ranked secret. The ONLY reason your even here is because of your connection to the boy." Sarutobi glances at the picture of Minato on the wall next to him, "Naruto's birth...was the promise of a pact that my sensei Hashirama made with a very old family."

"The first son of the fourth generation's leader would be the inheritor of the Hellsing bloodline." A wide sharp toothed grin spreads across Rip's face, "Unt he voud inherit za title's of sa head of Hellzing unt za No Life King." Seras's eyes turned from ocean blue to to slit pupiled red. "He should have awoken his powers years ago, but his connection to us was severed."

In a burst of speed that would have made a green jump suited jonin envious, the Captain had the Hokage in an iron strong grip hoisting him off of his feet. "Care to explain?" "Minato and Kushina's blood was too important to loose! He sealed His and Kushina's entire jutsu library into his home, and only Naruto could have unlocked the blood seals!"

The Captain growls softly as Seras and Rip walk closer. "So you allowed our Masta to suffer the slings and arrows of these pathetic meat-sacs for a jutsu library?" "NO! Na-Naruto's blood also held the DNA of the Senju clan! THE VILLAGE NEEDS HIM!" Anko (Hebi) And Kashina (Inu) could only watch in horror as their leader was treated like a fresh genin in front of these monsters. "H-Hokage-sama, if...if Naruto-kun was so important...then why was he allowed to be treated horribly?"

"I believe I can answer that..." The temperature of the room drops several degrees as a familiar voice breaks the tension. "You wanted a weapon, but you where afraid of the progress I made." Naruto shakealy rises to his feet. "Thought I might go Itachi, isn't that right, _jiji_ ?" A look of horror crosses Kashina's face as the pieces fall into place.

"You wanted him easily controlled, so...so you sealed him into that...dobe. You ROBBED us of the only person to care for us! SO YOU COULD HAVE MY SENSEI'S SON AS A WEAPON!" With a nod from Seras, the Captain Dropped Sarutobi to the floor. "Gak! Ha...ha...Naruto...you have to realize...I...I only did what I did for the safety of the village, your father would have done the same.."

"I HAD to keep Naruto human, if we lost his blood line, the village would have been in an even WORSE Place then it was after the Kyuubi attack!" Naruto slams his hand onto the desk causing a spiderweb of cracks to appear on the granite surface.

"Don't you DARE bring Tia into this! Its thanks to those bastard Uchiha that she was even sealed in the first place, them and that BITCH Mito!" He glares at the Hokage. "All they had to do was kill that little fool Mandara, and she would have never bothered humanity again. But that is besides the point, I will not be a tool for this village."

Before Sarutobi can utter another word, Naruto raises his hand. "But I will defend it." A coughing sound brings Naruto's attention to two certain individuals.

"Naruto, please..we...we didn't.." Naruto only passively looks towards Anko and Kashina. "Do you three have Knowledge of my family's estates?" Rip salutes sharply. "Ja vol! Ven ju summoned us from Za mark, Ve gleamed za information from a pair of stowaway's in za seal Masta." Naruto turned to a grinning Rip. "Stowaway's?"

"It zeemed zat jor Parents placed a fraction of zer souls in za Shiki fujin. Za Cromwell Mark destroyed sem after removing any relevant information." In a slightly silly moment, Seras and Rip zipped around and stared in astonishment at their formerly silent friend. "She spoke!" Rip zips behind Naruto and clutched at his side. "Masta, it iz za end of dayz! Za Captain, she spoke!"

A tick mark Starts to grow on Naruto's fore head as the poor Captain's face tints a dark pink. "It...it'z not like I am mute...I juzt have not had anything to zay..." Seras joins Rip on Naruto's left, and points dramatically at the Captain. "LIES! We've known you for a thousand years! You've NEVER spoke to either of us!"

"Will you three CUT IT OUT!"

(Line Break)

After Naruto and the three strange girls left, Kashina and Anko glared at the Hokage. "You have one chance to fix this _Hokage-sama_, and if it isn't done, we will leave with Naruto." Laying his head in his hands, Sarutobi lets out a pained sigh as the two now former anbu leave his office. "I made the right decisions, right? …..Please...someone...did I make the right decisions?"

(Line Break)

Anko and Kashina both tried their best to keep up with Naruto and his 'servants' but their speed was to great even for them. "Ha...ha...ha..fucking hell Kashina! How can they move that fast!" Kashina plops onto her butt with a small phew. "I couldn't tell you Anko-chan..." A pregnant pause follows after the two as they stare at the moon. "I'm worried about him..."

Kashina sighs in response to Anko's whisper. "So am I...but what can we do? We lost sight of them."

"What about our summons?" Kashina bolts to her feet. "That's BRILLIANT!" Soon the two flash threw a series of hand signs. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

(Line Break)

Naruto, Seras, and the Captain land in front of a large manor house located behind the Hokage Monument. "To think, I could have been living here my entire life..." Seras lay's a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Master, are you..." Naruto places his hand onto hers, eliciting a slight blush. "I'm fine Seras-chan, lets.." "SNAP!" A loud snapping sound fills the clearing followed by muffled cursing.

"Get off my tail you ssstupid dog!" "Shh shh! Shut up Idiot! They might hear us!" A normal human might not have been able to hear the low whispering, but to Naruto and the Girls, they might as well have been shouting. Naruto nods to the captain, and after she shifts out of sight, a loud and feminine squeal of fright is heard followed by a yelp.

(Line Break)

Pa-kun couldn't believe his eyes as he stood in front of three real life vampires and a werewolf, the sniveling snake next to him could only shiver in fear at the intimidating but still familiar scent coming from the male. "L-Look buddy, w-we didn't mean ta interrupt anything important or anything,w-we where just looking for Naruto Uzumaki."

"P-Pleassse don't hurt usss! W-Were sssssorry about peeping on y-you!" The little snake quivers out in abject fear as she try's to hide under her little tail. The tall man doesn't say anything, but a small smile starts to spread across his pale face. "Long time no see, Paw-kun, Snakey-chan." Pa-kun and Hebi look up at the tall man in awe as only one person ever called them that.

(Line Break)

Naruto lets a small and truly happy smile grace his face as he looks upon the little summons in front of him. A small brown and black pug dog wearing a blue vest and a leaf headband, and a little white snake with rose red stripes, a small golden band around her neck, and blue eyes of all things. "It's good to see you two again."

"Naruto-sssama! It'sss you!" Little Hebi hops happily in place after finding her friend. "Kid, what happened to you! What's going on?" Naruto leans down and gently strokes Hebi's tail. "It's a long story." Pa-kun chuckles softly as a visibly happy Hebi slithers up Naruto's arm. "We got lots a time Kid."


	3. Chapter 3

The rise of the Blood Moon

Long time, no write, ne?

Little Snakey-chan looks around the huge house in awe from her perch. "Thisss iss ALL yoursse?" Naruto chuckles as he gently strokes the little snake lightly curled around his neck. "Yep, a lot bigger then Ma's den, huh?" Snakey hisses in agreement. "Yea, Momma-Manda wasss never one for huge ssspacess."

Walking behind the vampire and his traveling companion, the three thralls turn to the little pug next to them. "Em...Pakkun, what...exactly is Masta's relationship with that strange little snake?" Rip stomps her boot slightly. "Ya, unt vhy is she aloud to be zo touchy feelly mit masta!?" Pakkun sniggers slightly as the captains eyes roll in exasperation at the juvenile actions of the centuries old vampire. "The inchworm around the kids neck is...well, in human terms, she's bonded to him, for life. When a summon creature is born in their perspective lands, it's a very dangerous time, they're guarded by their mothers and the clan they belong to, because the first thing they see, if it's not their mother, they recognize it as their master."

"Zen vhy is Masta bonded mit za snake?" Pakkun stops and looks up at the amazonian werewolf. "Short answer is that his friendship with the snake clan was so strong, that Manda, the queen of snakes invited him to witness the birth of her egg clutch, only..." "Only what?" Seras asks as the three of them are now crowded around the pug. "Only when Snakey's egg started to crack, Naruto decided to take a peak, and when their eyes met..." He waves a paw at the two as Snakey-chan nuzzles her head into Naruto's neck. Seras strokes her chin in thought as Naruto and Snakey wander around the front of the grounds catching up.

"Does the snake have a-" "Human form?" Pakkun breaks into Seras's chain of thought with a chuckle. "Yea she does actually, but she hasn't been able to take it since...well...you know.." Pakkuns mood darkens as the memories of Naruto's betrayal by his summoner flashes in his minds eye. "But with the constant flow of chakra from Naruto, she should be able to take it in a day or two, maybe less." The three thralls grumble and groan as thought's of a beautiful and buxom half snake woman with large firm breasts snuggling with THEIR master race through their minds.

"Bad enough we half to share Masta with the others, but THIS?!" Seras growls slightly as she chews her finger. Poor Rip grasps her small but firm and very perky b-cups and sighs sadly, "How vill I ever get Masta to notice me now?" She sniffles ever so softly.

Naruto turns to his thralls with a genuinely happy smile, "Ok everyone, Inside. We have somethings to talk about."

(Line Break)

"Wenn alle untreu werden, So Bleiben wir doch treu.." A petite young girl with short cropped blond hair sings in a light and lyrical tone as she swings her feet from her perch on the shoulder of her much larger friend as screams echo through the underground tunnels. "Hurry it up, ju lazy fukink ghouls! Masta is waiting on us!" The gruff but feminine tone growls out from the same shadowed corridor the lyrical tune comes out of.

(Line Break)

Shimura Danzo has only known true fear once before in his life, but even during the darkest periods of the first world war he did not see such carnage as this. All because of that damned scroll.

A large black scroll was found as his ROOT agents where expanding the area under Konoha they used as a base more then a month ago. His best seal masters where baffled by this ominous thing, the paper was blacker then a moonless night. The size of the thing made it seem like a summoning scroll, but when unrolled, the only thing on the scroll was a large blood red circle surrounding a jagged red swastika.

The thing that set him on edge was the fact that what he thought was ink turned out to be blood, the thing was soaked in so much blood that the paper turned black. The one volunteer that tried to sign the contract died, in the most violent, and gruesome way Danzo had ever seen in his long life. Hands and faces seemed to morph out of the scroll and grasping at the man, and eventually pulling him into the very paper itself.

The damn thing seemed to bleed evil into the very air itself, every chance taken to destroy the thing seemed to only feed the malice in the air, and with the Kyuubi brat awakening his TRUE heritage, the heritage that was kept from the blond ponce and his Uzumaki whore at all costs, they died never knowing that their son would lose his very soul to the darkness. The darkness was everywhere, and in everything.

"Damn those arrogant Senju brothers, their deal has cursed this village to a one way trip to hell." Breaking Danzo's musings, a heavily bandaged ROOT Foot solider broke into his room. "Danzo-sama...th-those THINGS have broken through the main lines! Y-You must retreat!" The aged ninja stood up grasping his cane in his free hand.

"There is no retreat, those monsters will hunt us down to the last man." Walking out of his study, Danzo was treated to the sight of hundreds of shambling red eyed ghouls swarming the defenses of the last outpost ROOT held in the underground maze under Konoha. Fires burned and men screamed as they where eaten alive, they waves of the undead parted and five forms walked forward. An amazon of a woman with an insane sharp toothed grin, wearing baggy bdu's and a tight black muscle shirt over her large and firm double d-cup breasts, a huge black and red scythe hung from the shoulder not taken up by a waifish young girl with short blond hair and strangely twitching black tufts on either side of her head that gave an eerie feeling of cats ears.

Besides these two was a tall and lean woman with very short blond hair and thin framed glasses covering her sharp gray eyes, she was wearing of all things a priests cassock. Next to her were two smaller girls, one with long black hair wearing a flowing nuns outfit wresting a long dai-katana on her shoulder, the other a petite young woman with short sandy blond hair and circle framed sunglasses also dressed as a priest.

"Ju hav something zat belongs to our masta, unt ve are here to retrieve our property." The young blond sitting on the shoulder of the amazon calls out in a playful tone.

Danzo growls at the tone of the girl. 'Little bitch acts like this was nothing but a social call' "Your kind wont win monster! Konoha may fall, but the other villages wont let this pass!" The gray eyed priest chuckles lightly. "Oh child, ye have no idea woot ye been sitin on, do ye?" She points to the black contract now held by two previously unseen girls. A slim bodied blond in a pristine white suit and a young raven-haired punker with multiple piercings over her face. "Tha is The Letze Battalion Contract, with tha our Masta culd envelop the world in darkness, unt not even the Mighty Bijuu could stoop him." The glow of the burning body's and the shadows dancing in the large redoubt area made the insane grin of the priest look even more menacing to Danzo.

The petite Nun walked forward and smirked evilly. "The Hellsing Family, has awoken human." All around the last living holdouts of ROOT red eyes flashed open in the darkness. "The time of the Blood Moon has come again." Hundreds of ghouls started to descend on the Ninja's. "And your folly will be the downfall of your society. Master's treatment at the hands of these savages will write the obituary of the Ninja world."

His ROOT fallen, and his sharingan arm ripped from the socket, Danzo could only watch in horror as the monsters of the night descended upon him. Ripping, tearing. "To bad you will never live to witness this, it should be quite the show." The last moments of Danzo Shimura's life consisted of the sight of seven demons standing there, watching as the ghouls ripped him apart.

"I'll give the lad, soom credit. He didna scream once." Anderson smiled a beatific and gentle smile at the sight of the gruesome remains being picked over by the mindless ghouls. "His soul zeems to hav been taken by za Letze Contract. He will serve the Battalion now." Zorn chuckles as she lifts a blood drenched arm to her waiting tongue, allowing the blood of a nameless ROOT slide down her throat.

Schrodinger throws her arms into the air with a humph. "Can ve go now!? I vant to see Masta!" "OI, Stop ye bloody complainin, ye stoopid brat! At least YE don have ta carry this heavy thing!" The raven haired punker grumbles as she try's to steady the seemingly heavy contract. "Jan, please stop complaining and concentrate on THIS!" Poor Luka slips on a pool of blood and gets smacked in the face by the large scroll.

(Line Break)

Seras, Rip and the Captain sat on a large couch as Naruto stood before them with a look of contemplation on his face. "You're telling me that not only did you lie to me, but there are seven other thralls out there doing what ever they please?" Seras chuckles as she pokes her index fingers together. "Weeell, we ALL wanted to meet you Masta...but...well, the Contract needed to be acquired."

"What contract?" Naruto nods at Snakey's question. "I wasn't aware that Hellsing had a summoning contract." Rip gulps slightly. "Vell Masta...ve don't hav a regular contract...ve...vell..ve hav an infernal contract." Pakkun yelps in alarm at this revelation. "WHAT!? One of those dark and damned things still exists?! I thought that the Rikudo Sage destroyed them all!" The Captain leans forward and sneers at the little pug.

"Zat pompous fool couldn't even come near our contract. Even he feared za name Hellsing." "Which one is it.." Naruto's flat and emotionless tone caused the three thralls to flinch slightly. "It is za first, unt most feared uf all, Masta. Za Last Battalion." Pakkun looks to Naruto with utter fear laced across his face. "Kid, you CANT sign that contract! It's EVIL! It will take your soul." Naruto's eyes narrow slightly and the red of his irises seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. "I am a vampire Pakkun, I don't have a soul. Besides, even if I was still human, my foolish birth parents already sold my soul to protect their '_precious_' village.

"But kid-" Pakkuns argument is stopped cold by Seras laying her hand on top of his head. "Pakkun, I know you and your pack care for Masta, but you have to realize, he is right. Only a vampire of the Hellsing bloodline could safely sign the contract." Pakkun sighs in defeat. "Ok kid...you win...but first." With a poof of smoke, a small contract scroll apiers in front of him. "This is for you...if you want it." Pakkun noses the scroll towards Naruto. "The Pack cant even begin to make up for how our former summoner treated you but..We'd be honored if...well..." A small smile crosses Naruto's face as he kneels down. "Thank you Pakkun, I'm glad the Pack has my back, but hold off on punishing Kashina for a while."

He turns and gently pokes the up until now silent Snakey "That goes double for you peewee, Anko and Kashina didn't betray me on their own accord." "But Naruto-sssama they-" Naruto lays a gentle finger on Snakey's lips. "Hear me out first."

**Kyuubi and Iruka will appear in the next chapter.**

**Next time, Naruto's annoying new team, or the Vampire the Cat and the Jinchuriki.**


End file.
